Runaway
by satiric
Summary: Maka put's her foot down on her father's drunk personality and runs away with the dangerous looking boy in her band class, leaving nothing but a bland note behind. Songfic inspired by Ed Sheeran's Runaway off of x (multiply). Somewhat AU-ish


**Title: **Runaway

**Word Count: **1387

**Inspired by Ed Sheeran's: _Runaway_**

* * *

_I've known it for a long time  
Daddy wakes up to a drink at night_

"Maka, we have so much money saved together! There is no worry!" Soul sat on her bed, staring deeply into her eyes. "We can get away from here!"

"Soul, you don't understand, Papa loves me so! If I leave some officers are going to hunt me down!"

_Disappearing all night  
I don't wanna know where he's been lying_

"Not to be mean or anything, Maka, but what do you have?! Nothing! Exactly! There is no single reason you should stay in this _dump._" He was somewhat forceful, yet she knew he was right. Living in her dad's horrible excuse for an apartment, she was miserable. There were so many times Maka considered suicide to be the last resort, and she had never looked over the first, running away.

_I know what I wanna do  
I wanna runaway  
Runaway with you_

Since her mother passed, life was gruesome. It went from their divorce quickly to the car accident, a head on collision that killed her instantly. Nobody could really make her happy, until she met Soul at school. A senior, while she was a sophomore, his ideas were bright. They met in a band class at the start of the year, her electives being not to her liking.

Still, she stayed, for _him._

The red-eyed albino boy with some skin on the tan side, some white as paper. The boy, he played piano best in the class from the start. The _damn boy_ that got made fun of for having tons of piercings was the man she fell in love with.

"What type of hotel are we staying at when we aren't on the road? Will it be some shitty, run-down motel on the side of the freeway, huh?" Soul had bucks, but from what she knew, they weren't _that_ big.

"I would not put my lady in a tacky _motel_." He tugged her jacket, kissing her roughly with a smirk. "It's a 5 star."

_Gonna grab clothes, six in the morning, go_

"Is it the Beacon Grande?"

"Yes, it is. You'll be treated like royalty. I don't want you coming back here." Soul opened a duffel bag and threw her a large backpack. "I'll be back at 6. Be ready."

'_Dear Papa,_

_I'm going to be away for awhile. I assure you I'm going to be safe. Don't be worried._

_Love, Maka'_

Small pebbles hit her second story window, waking her up from a deep slumber. Her packed bag sat next to her bed. It had her laptop, clothes, some photos, and snacks. The time had come; she didn't want to leave though. He sort of gave her no choice. Soul handed her the backpack and roughly told her to pack. Maybe it was for her own safety.

"Downstairs." Soul lipped to her from the parking lot. His expression wasn't laid back, it looked mad, determined even to get the hell out of here.

When she arrived, he asked her if she left a note, had everything and if she had a set of keys in case she actually forgot something. After he was reassured by her multiple times, he signaled to get on the bike she had ridden home on dozens of times. He drove in the direction of the sun, passing condo buildings and grocery stores.

When he turned into the parking lot, she hopped off the bike, grabbing her bag from the carry-on basket on the back of the bike. It was heavy, yet she thought she'd get homesick and go home in a few days.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, Maka retrieving it immediately.

[S: Where the hell are you?]  
[M: Where I want to be.]  
[S: You should be in your damn bedroom getting ready for school!]  
[M: School ended yesterday…]  
[S: You should be sleeping, then. Get back here.]  
[M: You can't make me do anything]

[S: _How long you leavin?_]  
[M: _Well, Dad just don't expect me back this evening._]  
[M: _Oh, it could take a bit of time to heal this._]  
[M: _But I love you from the skin to my bones._]  
[M: _But I don't wanna live in this home._]  
[M: _I just ran away so I could be my own._]

"Who you texting?" Soul peeked over to see the contact name. "Your father already creepin' up on you? His sorry ass better realize you're better off this way."

She shook it off miraculously. It was always hard to get her drunk-as-fuck father out of her head. As soon as it faded, it returned. The same memory she had after her mother died.

_I've never seen my dad cry  
Cold as stone in the kitchen light_

He sat under the single bulb with a shot glass in hand. Maka was only thirteen; she was still skinny and was aware of her flat-chest. The more shots he took, the more upset she got. When Kami passed, Spirit promised he wouldn't let alcohol get to him and Maka. And the promise was broken a few weeks after she left. Spirit continued to chug down hard liquor and take dozens of whiskey shots.

Maka was too young to understand how promises were made to be broken. It was just her mother was so trustworthy, no promise she had was shattered.

_I tell you it's about time  
But I was raised to keep quiet_

Soul had given Maka over $100 dollars to go grocery shopping with, and she came back with $70 of it in return.

"If you have so much money why don't you go to a richer school rather than Master's Academy?"

"My dad is the co-owner of this hotel, that's why I have bucks, and I get free rooms." He turned over to her as she held a paper sack in her lap. "I just decided to go to a public school cause it was average. My grandparents were famous pianists, so my mother pressured us to play here every night, and that's what I have to do."

"That's why you can never see 7:30 movies?"

"I play in the concert hall every night from 8-9. It's irritating, yet I can do as I please in the hotel." She was wondering why he went down a ramp on a plastic lid before, never getting in trouble. "Be troublesome, no one cares." The bellhop _did _greet him by name, Soul Eater, yet he put _Evans _at the end of it. Was that his actual surname or something? Maka was confused. "So, what's in the bag?"

"Something for you," She awkwardly handed it over, lightly smiling as she did.

"You doof." He kissed her with a smile. "Why'd you go to _that_ side of the store?"

"I had time to waste."

"Lube but no condoms? What planet are you on, Maka?" Soul scooted over to her the deeper his kisses got.

_Back pack, and a flat cap, turned to the back  
'Cause I packed my clothes up_

"I love you," Soul was completely silent after he spoke the three words. "I love you so much,"

"I love you, too." She whispered back. "I'm on birth control."

"Makes sense for someone like you, just walking in with lube."

_My dad wasn't in without that plant too bit tired and turns to show up  
I don't wanna live this way  
Gonna take my things and go_

"We're truly alone now, Soul."

"That's my point, _babe_."

_If things change in a matter of days  
Could be persuaded to hold up_

"I truly love you, Maka." Soul pulled her close, popping the elastic in her hair. The one side fell over. "Can you be mine forever, that's all I want from you."

_And mama was the same  
None of us are saints  
I guess that God knows that_

[S: I will hunt you down if it's the last thing I ever do.]  
[S: Are you alone?]  
[S: You gave me no detail in any way whatsoever, Maka.]

_I don't wanna runaway  
And one of these days I might just show that_

[S: Why are you not responding?]  
[S: MAKA]

_Put my home in a suitcase  
Tie both shoelaces, and hold that_

_I'll just runaway and be on my own_


End file.
